Seki da
by Kanade Tashibana
Summary: Dir en Grey en vacances, mais chez eux ça signifie aussi soleil, mer, quiproquo, jalousie et romance. Die/Kyo


- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

SEKI DA

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

* * *

Auteur: Moua 

Titre: Seki da

Disclaimer: Pour l'instant ils ne sont pas à moi, mais je penserais à les commandé pour le Noël prochain!!!

Pairing: Un Die/Kyo

Résumé: Dir en Grey est en vacances, chez eux sa signifie, soleil, mer, quiproquo, jalousie et romance.

Seki da veut dire Je t'aime. (Autant que Aishiteru je pense, faudra que je demande à mon prof de japonais)

* * *

En espérant que cette fic vous plaise.

* * *

Un jeune homme se réveilla , ébloui par les doux rayons de soleil qui avaient traversés sa fenêtre. Il se leva tant bien que mal, alla s'habiller et descendit pour prendre son petit déjeuner. 

Une fois arrivée en bas, il vit deux amis à lui et s'assis à coté d'eux.

- Ohayo Kyo lui dit l'un d'eux et il répondit par un «Ohayo Totchi, Kaoru»

Le blond se servit un bol de nouilles et commença à manger sans écouter la discussion des autres membres à coté de lui. Mais des rires en haut des escaliers attirèrent son attention. En effet, quelques secondes plus tard Die arriva plié en deux et s'affala sur la table tout en rigolant.

- Qu'es qui se passe ? demanda le leader.

- J'ai trébucher et tout ce que fait ce baka c'est rire au lieu de m'aider rétorqua une voix en descendant les marches.

Shinya arriva à table et s'assit en boudant à coté de Kyo.  
Die pendant ce temps, se tenait à la table pour ne pas tomber dans son fou-rire incontrôlable.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, toute la bande se retrouva sur la plage. Kaoru était en train de lire un magasine à l'écart, Die et Shinya jouaient dans l'eau à 'celui qui coule le dernier' et Toshiya et Kyo couchaient sur le sable chaud.  
Mais Tochiya remarqua que depuis quelques minutes que le jeune homme blond à coté de lui n'arrêter pas de fixait l'endroit ou le guitariste et le batteur étaient. 

- Kyo?

- Hmm? répondit celui-ci sans les quitter des yeux.

- Si tu continue tu vas gober une mouche

Le chanteur tourna subitement sa tête vers le bassiste.

- Hein?

Toshiya soupira.

- Tu n'est pas très discret. Celui qui te plait c'est Die ou Shinya?

Le blond ne répondit rien et rougi et baissant son regard.

La discussion s'arrêta là, le brun n'ayant pas envi de forcer Kyo à parler de ses sentiments, lui qui ne disait jamais ce qu'il ressentait à part dans ces chansons.

Le blond tourna de nouveau son regard vers l'horizon et vit Die noyer Shinya en rigolant. Il soupira et partit vers leur maison qu'ils avaient loué en disant qu'il était fatigué.

Lorsqu'il partit un jeune homme roux revint sur la plage.

- Qu'es qu'il a ? demanda-t-il aux autres.

- Aucune idée, il est bizarre en se moment fit Kaoru.

Shinya sortit à son tour de l'eau et arriva à leur hauteur. Finalement ils partirent à leur tour vers la maison.

* * *

- A table!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Kyo qui regardait par la fenêtre le soleil se coucher, entendit la voix de Die crier ces deux mots qui pour lui voulait dire beaucoup. Déjà, il devait descendre et aller voir celui qu'il aimait s'amusait avec un autre.  
Finalement il alla à la salle à manger, s'asseyant à coté de Toshiya.  
Die arriva avec les plats en main et en distribuant à chacun puis il entendit une sonnerie retentir et crié: 'les desserts, kuso!!'. Shinya se leva en disant qu'il allait l'aider ce qui effondra encore plus le petit chanteur.

- Je leur donne même pas la fin du week-end dit le leader en rigolant.

Le bassiste mit sa main sur l'épaule de Kyo en lui faisant un sourire triste.  
Puis ils entendirent un 'boum' et Kaoru se leva pour voir et revint rouge.

- Je suis arrivé au mauvais moment .. dit-il face aux regards interrogateur du brun.

S'en était de trop pour le blond qui partit de la table en courrant, s'enfuyant dans sa chambre. Le guitariste de leva mais Toshiya le retint en disant qu'il en avait déjà assez fait. Puis il partit à son tour sous les yeux éberlués de Kaoru, Die et Shinya qui étaient finalement revenu.

Le bassiste arriva dans la chambre du chanteur essoufflé. Il regarda autour de lui, mais aucune trace de lui. Au cas ou, il regarda par la fenêtre, sous le lit, dans l'armoire et dans le couloir mais aucune trace du chanteur.  
Il redescendit finalement et annonça aux autres qu'ils ne l'avaient pas retrouvé.  
En entendant cela, Die se leva de sa chaise et couru vers l'étage supérieur.

- Kyo?! appela-t-il mais aucune réponse.

Le guitariste fouilla les autres chambres et les toilettes. Finalement au bout d'un moment de recherche il alla vers la salle de bain et remarqua qu'elle était fermé de l'intérieur.

- Kyo? dit-il en toquant à la porte mais toujours aucune réponse.

Tous d'un coup, une sombre pensée l'atteint, il défonça la porte d'un coup et se retrouva devant un tableau des plus horrible.  
Le chanteur était là, allongé à moitié nu dans la baignoire rempli d'eau rouge. Les yeux fermés.

Die se précipita à ses cotés en le sortant de l'eau. Il découvrit avec horreur qu'il s'était coupé les mains, les bras, les épaules et le ventre. Le guitariste mis sa main sur son coup et souffla de bonheur quand il vit qu'il était en vie.

Le roux le porta jusqu'à son lit, lui nettoya ses plaies et l'habilla. Il prévint les autres qu'il l'avait trouvé et remonta pour veillait sur lui.

Kyo ouvrit ses yeux le lendemain vers midi. Il sentit une pression sur sa main et découvrit Die allongé à moitié sur le lit encore endormit. Le petit blond sourit, peut-être qu'il était rester à veillé sur lui? Non, il ne fallait pas se faire d'illusion.  
Il se leva doucement en se défaisant à contre cœur de l'étreinte du roux. Le chanteur descendit et tomba sur Kaoru qui le sermonna.  
Puis il tomba sur bassiste qui le regarda tristement.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu en arriverais là, Kyo lui dit-il.

Le petit blond baissa son regard et une larme dévala sa joue pale pour aller s'écraser lourdement sur le sol.  
Toshiya le prit dans ses bras pour le calmer.

Soudain, Die apparut dans la salle à manger en courrant.

- Kyo a disp …

Mais s'arrêta en voyant le chanteur dans les bras du bassiste.  
Alerté par les cris, Kaoru et Shinya apparurent à leur tour dans la salle à manger. Le blond se défit de l'étreinte de Toshiya. Il se baissa et dit:

- Je vous demande pardon, je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter.

Finalement, il repartit dans sa chambre en silence.

Une fois partit le bassiste se tourna vers Die.

- Va le voir, et dit lui que tu l'aimes.

- Hein? fit le guitariste.

Le brun soupira.

- J'ai vu comment tu le regardait, comment tu t'ai inquiétais quand il a disparu et j'ai remarqué aussi la jalousie qui est apparu dans tes yeux lorsque tu as vu Kyo dans mes bras.

Shinya sourit et posa sa main sur l'épaule du roux. Celui-ci partit dans la chambre du chanteur.  
En y entrant il ne le vit pas, et entendit du bruit venant de la salle de bain. Alarmé, ne voulant pas que la scène se répète il défonça la porte et découvrit Kyo a moitié nu près à prendre sa douche. Die rougi instantanément et sortit en disant un 'Sumimasen'.

Le chanteur ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes. Il avait vraiment rougi en le voyant?  
Finalement il remit sa chemise et sortit en découvrant le guitariste assis sur son lit.

- Désolé, je voulais pas te déranger dit le roux gêné.

Le blond s'assit à coter de lui et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de celui qu'il aimait. Surpris de ce geste, Die ne l'empêcha pas et caressa les cheveux de Kyo.

- Kyo?

- Hmm?

Le guitariste inspira profondément en lui et sortit ces deux si difficile à dire.

- Seki da

Le petit chanteur releva subitement sa tête et regarda le roux dans les yeux, comme pour vérifier si il ne blaguait pas. Mais il n'y avait pas une once de mensonges dans le regard amoureux de Die.  
Le blond avança sa bouche et joignit ses lèvres à celle de celui qu'il aimait.  
Il rompit le timide baiser et dit:

- Moi aussi

Die reprit les lèvres du chanteur et l'embrassa avec passion.

- J'attends se moment depuis si longtemps si tu savait souffla le guitariste au creux de l'oreille de Kyo.

Le blond mis ses mains autour du cou de Die et commença à l'embrasser et s'arrêta pour lui demander.

- Ce n'est pas un rêve au moins?

Le roux prit le petit chanteur par les fesses pour le faire s'assoire sur lui et répondit:

- Si c'est le cas, se sera le plus beau que j'ai jamais fais.

Kyo sourit et se laissa embrasser encore et encore

* * *

- Les gars, ont va à la plage nous, dit une voix. 

Die se leva paresseusement du lit et tendit la main à son amant.

- Tu viens?

Le blond se leva à son tour et ils partirent à la plage ou ils retrouvèrent les autres.  
Cette fois-ci se fut Toshiya qui jouait à 'celui qui coule dernier' avec Shinya et Kaoru était à l'écart toujours en train de lire.  
Le roux s'assit en tailleur sur le sol et Kyo en profita pour se blottire dans ses bras.

- Oh faite, je voulais te demander … commença le chanteur

- Oui?

- Eh bien, tu sais quand tu étais dans la cuisine avec Shinya et que Kaoru …

Le guitariste mis son index sur les lèvres du blond

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, le sol était glissant et Shinya à glissait sur moi. C'est tout.

Kyo fit la moue, pas complètement sur de ce qu'il disait.

- Tu es et tu seras le seul que j'aime Kyo dit-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Ils restèrent encore longuement sur la plage, profitant du couché de soleil et du silence de la nuit.

* * *

Une fois rentrée de vacances, Kaoru fit venir tout le monde très tôt pour une nouvelle répétition. Die et Kyo arrivèrent les derniers, main dans la main. 

- Que me vaut ce énième retard ? demanda le leader.

- J'écrivais une nouvelle chanson dit le petit blond et se plaçant sur les genoux du roux qui était assis sur le canapé.

Puis il tendit la feuille à Kaoru qui commença à la lire.  
Pendant ce temps, le chanteur de lova contre le torse de son amant qui caressa ses cheveux blond et l'embrassant dans le cou.

Kaoru releva son nez de la feuille, effaré.

- C'est une blague ? demanda-t-il

Shinya se leva et parcoura la chanson que Kyo avait écrite, finalement il rigola.

- Qu'es qu'il y a ? demanda le bassiste

Le batteur se retourna vers Toshiya et dit en souriant:

- Kyo a enfin écrit une chanson qui se termine bien.

Le brun ouvrit grand sa bouche sous le choc.

Shinya tourna sa tête vers les deux amants, il avait l'air si heureux. Il sourit. Enfin Kyo et Die avaient trouvé le bonheur … Parce que depuis le temps qu'il essayait de faire réagir le petit chanteur.

* * *

Owari 


End file.
